


Resurrection by erection

by ericharrispiss



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Columbine Massacre, Mass Murderers - Fandom, True Crime Community, tcc - Fandom
Genre: F/M, HARDCORE PORN, Kinda rapeish but not really, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericharrispiss/pseuds/ericharrispiss
Summary: This fanfiction is going to be my suicide letter.





	Resurrection by erection

It was just a normal day, you were sitting in your room since nobody fucking liked you and you had no friends. What were you doing? Masturbating. Haha, just kidding, that comes after.  
You were currently making retarded edits of your two greasy teenager idols, Eric and Dylan. You bit your lip carefully pasting the nipple crown on their heads and, finally, you did it.  
You were so fucking proud of your work! So much that your panties soaked and you got up to grind your pussy against the screen with delight. 

It was time post it on Instagram, but as you were doing it...something appeared on your screen. As you read you realized... oh fuck, your account got deleted, again!  
“FOR FUCKING ASS SAKE!” You yelled in anger  
You jumped on your bed and bit your Dylan Klebold body pillow on its cock figure in frustration. You were just showing off your edits... and your body pillows and dildos collections, but they were worth to be shown! They were so realistic! The Eric dildos even had a mole on its testicles!

“You know what? I’m sick and tired of this fucked up shit, I’ll give them something to fucking delete me about!” And you started grinning.. you already had something in mind.  
You went downstairs, ignoring your parents fighting because you were a TCC member and of course you had a dysfunctional family. You didn’t bother saying anything because it is not like they gave a shit about you either.  
You walked and walked, ignoring the niggers and homeless men touching themselves while looking at your feet. 

It started to rain but you weren’t going to give up, you had to find Eric and Dylan. They were cremated, but their ashes had to be somewhere, you swore on your columbine themed panties that you were going to find them or you would’ve stabbed Sue’s tits.  
Time passed.  
It was now something like two AM, you sighed.  
“Finding these is way harder than I had thought.. I’m going to sit here for a moment and breathe..” You said to yourself as you sat on the wet grass, you checked your phone and noticed your Dylric phone background. You bit your lip and couldn’t resist, your hand moved in your pants, and underwear...  
You started moaning quietly at first, but then realized you were most likely the only one here and got louder. 

Suddenly you heard a noise that made you back up, but you still didn’t remove the hand from your cunt. “H-hello?”  
More noises.

Suddenly a hand rose up from the ground and you screamed in fear, you were about to run until...two figures emerged from the ground.

They were...

My long-gone parents.

Just kidding, retard. They were our heroes Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold!

“Holy fuck..” you said quietly in disbelief.

“Jesus fucking Christ, I can’t feel my fucking toes or dick!” Eric moaned uncomfortably while trying to stir around, Dylan looked at him, “Aye, REB, maybe I can help with that..”  
Eric scowled, “We’ve been fucking alive for two minutes, cut it the fuck out with the gay shit.”

Then Dylan nodded and suddenly said, “Aw man, I haven’t taken a shit in forever..I kind of have to.”  
Eric rolled his eyes and looked around, then his eyes fell on you.  
“Who the fuck are you? Did you have anything to do with this? Are you why we are here right now, answer me bitch!”  
You couldn’t believe your eyes.. they were alive. And Eric was speaking to you. YOU.  
“I.. uh... oh my god.. yeah I- Yeah! I did it!” You said quickly.  
Eric looked at his pal, “Must have been the fishy cunt smell who woke us up from the dead. I can still smell it.” Suddenly Dylan sniffed the air, “Fuck yeah, man, you’re right. It’s in my fucking nose now.”  
You were embarrassed, but turned on.

Then he looked at his pal Eric and his eyes widened, “Uh, dude..” “What?” “Look down.” “Bro, jesus fuck?! You have a boner?” “No, the fuck? I mean you do— wait what?”  
They both looked down at their pants, and noticed they had some weird zombie erection going on. Then they looked at you, and you were glued in your spot.  
“Looks like we got morning wood,” Dylan chuckled, Eric bit his lip “Guess we have to fucking tame these, don’t we?”

You literally threw yourself on them, “F- fuck- please! Shove these up my every single fucking hole!” You blurted out, hungrily. Dylan and Eric looked at each other and suddenly Dyl spoke up, “Hey, REB? Remember when I said I had to shit?” “Mhm. I have to shit too actually.”  
They grinned at each other and pushed you, you were confused. Were they really going to shit here?!  
Suddenly they both pulled down their pants and began to push. Hard. They were growling and.. something came out of their asses. It was not shit.  
“What the-“ you started, but with two rough yells they were finally done.

They shit out their guns.  
Eric’s carbine and Dylan’s TEC-9 were rusty, and covered in small pieces of shit and rotten skin, you gasped. You mentally also wondered how Eric was actually able to shove the whole long thing up there.  
“Damn, how long have these been here? My asshole is numb..” Dylan mumbled while tapping his ass.  
“Well. We’ve been dead for a while, and we can make someone else’s asshole numb too.” He grinned at you. You felt your fishylips tingle.  
Dylan’s tall ass began to walk towards you and held you down, Eric pulled down your pants and stanky soaked underwear, then suddenly Dylan turned you around and you were facing his chest. Fucker was tall.  
You were grinning like a retard, you were finally gonna be fucking sandwiched by these hot faggots! You couldn’t fucking wait!  
Dylan spoke up, “Why do I have to be the one holding her down though?” Eric looked up at him and replied, “Cause you’re taller, and that means you can hold her better when she starts moving around like a fucking cow being spayed when the fun starts.” “Fair.”  
You raised an eyebrow, shakily, “H-huh-“ but it was cut off by a scream. Your scream.

Eric started entering your not-so-tight-asshole with the TEC-9 and it hurt way more than you had seen when they started shitting them out. You could feel Dyl’s tiny pieces of feces and skin in your warm rectum, you were tearing up and trying to break free from his grip but he held you tightly.  
“F— FUCK! THIS HURTS, STOP!” You yelled and trashed around more. But no avail.  
After minutes of agony, the gun was fully in. You were breathing heavily and could feel your anus pulse. Then you started screaming again, Eric was now shoving the carbine, it was way longer.  
“Fuck, this is gon’ be a challenge,” Eric mumbled while trying to push it in more.  
You tried to hit Dylan in the gut with your arms but he just gripped them harder and scratched them with his broken disgusting nails. You couldn’t move your legs to kick his cock either, it was like your whole bottom was paralyzed. 

Eric shoved most of the gun in, leaving the last part out. Then he wiped off the sweat from his forehead, “Fucking finally.”  
Dylan grinned and left your arms as you fell to the ground, whimpering in pain.  
They looked at the work, you were lying there, asshole filled and bleeding. Dylan looked at your feet and then at Eric, “I’m a bit hungry..” “Wait for it.”  
He began to walk towards you, you looked up at him weakly, “Please..no more...” he looked at you with a blank face and then reached for the gun. Your eyes widened, there’d be no way in hell they were going to pull them out. You knew what the fuck they wanted to do. You tried to crawl away but Eric just grabbed your ankles and pulled you back.  
“N-NO! FUCK—“ you started yelling, but.. both looked at you and laughed, then Eric chanted, “Auf Wiedersehen, bitch!”  
And he pulled the trigger.

Blood was coming out of your eyes, and mouth, and your brain was splattered against the tree in front of you, and your asshole was swollen.  
Dylan shrugged, “That’s what those faglords get for making these shitty ass edits and ships of us.” Eric nodded.  
Then Dyl grinned, “Do we...?” “Yeah, but I’m not touching her stanky pussy.” “Same.”  
Dylan began to take off your shoes and socks and Eric got on knees in front of you, Dylan started to suck on the tip of your toes and lick after, Eric started jacking off on the hole in your forehead.  
Dylan started licking from the big toe, to the sole, to the ankle of the foot while touching his panted bulge, and Eric started groping his own ballsack.  
After this went on for a lot of minutes, Eric yelled, “Fuck this! I’m coming!” Dylan got his mouth off your foot and grumbled, “Ugh, me too..”  
Dylan unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear, and they both came on your body.  
Eric came on your mangled forehead and Dylan came on your saliva dipped feet.  
“Fuck, that was nice,” Dylan moaned...  
“Yes. We should definitely do this again.” Eric said while pulling up his pants as Dylan did the same.  
Then Eric grinned at Dylan and said, “Yo, VoDKa, you think the school is still up?” Dylan looked back at him and smirked, “We should check.”

Then Dylan grabbed the handle of the carbine and pulled it out with force and handed it to Eric, then he fisted your asshole to grab his weapon, which wasn’t hard since it was broken from the previous acts. They were all bloody, shitty, and smelly and Dyl looked at Eric, “Bro, our guns look raped,”  
Eric shrugged, “Might clean them with our cum later, let’s go.” And they started their way towards Columbine High School, weapons in their hands, a second time.


End file.
